The Exploited
}} | years_active = 1979–present | label = *Captain Oi! *Exploited }} | associated_acts = * *The Skroteez *Xtract *Discharge *Charged GBH *Picture Frame Seduction (band)|Picture Frame Seduction]] *The Exposed *Roadside Medicine *Strychnine *Burlesque }} | website = | current_members = Wattie Buchan - vocals Wullie Buchan - drums Irish Rob - bass Robbie Steedo Davidson - guitar | past_members = (See former members) }} The Exploited are a Scottish punk rock band from Edinburgh, Scotland, formed in 1979, in Edinburgh by Stevie Ross and Terry Buchan and later by ex-soldier Wattie Buchan (Terry's brother). They signed to Secret Records in March 1981,The Exploited +++ Real Punk Rock Since 1980. The-Exploited.net. Retrieved 11 April 2012. and that year released their debut EP Army Life. The album Punks Not Dead followed that year. The band maintained a large cult following in the 1980s among a hardcore working class punk and skinhead audience. Their songs have been covered by Slayer and Ice-T, and despite many lineup changes, Wattie has remained as the Exploited's singer and leader. Career 1979–1989 The original line up was Terry Buchan (vocals), Stevie Ross (guitar), Alan Paget (bass) and Andy McNiven (drums). Formed in the West Granton area of Edinburgh, a large grey council estate on the north side of the city. The band's politics was reflected in its name, coined by drummer and song writer McNiven, whose father was a Korean War veteran and a communist. While in the early stages as a band, with little equipment, the band were invited to play their first gig at Craigmuir School. The band seemed to be a victim of their own publicity here. They had spray-painted their band name locally and had stolen Sunday papers, milk and bread rolls in the early hours of Sunday morning and redistributed them outside peoples' front door, with a note saying, "a gift from the exploited". Their first gig was on Friday 15 December 1978. The date was recalled by McNiven as it coincided with a performance by the Doomed (the Damned by another name) at Clouds in Edinburgh to which they went after their own gig. The gig was attended by Terry's older brother Wattie, who had recently left the army and was a punk in London. Wattie soon replaced Terry, and Andy McNiven and Colin Erskine were dropped from the line-up also. After a few gigs in and around Edinburgh, Stevie Ross left after an appearance in Aberdeen supporting the UK Subs. A few months later, he and Terry Buchan formed The Exposed. The Exposed split in 1980 after a gig supporting The Exploited. While Terry left for London, Stevie was prominent in the Edinburgh band scene during the 1980s and fronted bands like Strychnine and Burlesque before becoming lead singer with blues band Roadside Medicine. Now based in West Lothian, he still sings and writes original songs. Influenced by 1970s punk rock music such as music by the Sex Pistols, the quartet created a simple, no-frills sound characterized by speed and aggression. In 1980, the group founded its own independent record label, Exploited Records, and released their debut EP Army Life, which was number 6 in the indie/independent charts for eight weeks, then was in the top 20 for 18 months. They then released another single, "Barmy Army", which jumped into the independent charts and remained there for 53 weeks, peaking at number 4. Their single "Dead Cities" peaked at 31 on the national chart. Their single "Exploited Barmy Army" peaked at number 4 on the independent/indie In March 1981, the band signed to Secret Records, and took a month to record their debut album Punks Not Dead. The Exploited released the single "Dogs of War", which peaked at number 2 in the independent charts and number 63 in the national charts. Also in 1981, the band released their first live album, On Stage, recorded during a concert in Edinburgh. Thereafter, the band performed, along with Discharge, Anti-Nowhere League, Anti-Pasti and Chron Gen on a tour called Apocalypse Now, which was recorded and released as a live album. Their album Punks Not Dead, released in April 1981, went to number 20 in May,Buckley, Peter. The Rough Guide to Rock. London: Rough Guides Ltd, 2003. pg 350. ISBN 1-84353-105-4. then number 1 on the Independent Charts. During this time, The Exploited appeared on the mainstream TV show }} A lot of fans of The Exploited were unhappy with the band's decision to appear on the show. The band released the album ''Let's Start a War in 1983 and Horror Epics in 1985. The period between these albums was marked by severe discord over the band's musical direction: guitarist Big John Duncan and bassist Gary McCormack both left to form new bands – "bands with disco beats and guitar solos, total shit", in Wattie's words – and the band went through a rapid succession of drummers, one of whom allegedly left after a "nervous breakdown". The band was driven away from the Secret label by new management who demanded unrealistic changes in style and personnel. Their next label, a tiny enterprise named Pax Records, folded after its owner fled with all its assets. The concert album Live at the White House was recorded in Washington, DC in 1985 at the 9:30 Club and was released in 1986. They also released the studio EP Jesus Is Dead in 1986, following up with Live and Loud, a videography of The Exploited performing around Europe and in the United States. "Sexual Favours", a single from the album Death Before Dishonour, was released in 1987. The album only ranked in the top 200 of the Britain Alternative Music list. The album sold out quickly, however. 1990s In 1990, The Exploited released their album The Massacre. The album is a crossover thrash album. This album was by far one of the band's most commercially successful. The band went on to release a Singles Collection album in 1993. The Exploited also released the videography Live in Japan in 1993. Their album Beat the Bastards was released in April 1996. 2000s In January 2003, the band released their album Fuck the System on Dream Catcher Records, and also in 2003, they toured in the UK and US. On 14 October 2003, about 500 fans of the band started a riot in Montreal, Canada after an Exploited concert was cancelled due to the band not being allowed into the country. Rioters destroyed eight cars and set them on fire; broke 11 store windows and caused other damage. The band were banned from playing in Mexico City due to the riot. 2010s In a 2012 interview, Wattie Buchan claimed that a new album was being finished. In February 2014, Wattie Buchan suffered a heart attack on stage during a performance in Lisbon on the band's Taste of Chaos Tour with Hatebreed and Napalm Death. He was taken to a hospital, where he was expected to receive treatment for at least a week. The band signed a deal with Nuclear Blast Records, and was to have many of its albums reissued in March 2014. The band has also confirmed that its first album in a decade will be released during the 2010s. It is currently unknown when the band's next album will be released. Legacy The Exploited are one of the iconic bands of the UK 82 punk movement along with Charged GBH and .Matt Diehl, "The Young Crazed Peeling", My So-Called Punk: Green Day, Fall Out Boy, The Distillers, Bad Religion—How Neo-Punk Stage-Dived Into the Mainstream, New York: Macmillan, 2007, ISBN 0-312-33781-7, ISBN 978-0-312-33781-0 p. 107. The term "UK 82" came from The Exploited's song "UK 82".UK82 Access date: August 11, 2015] AllMusic described The Exploited as "one of most riveting British punk rock units of the early 1980s".On Stage - The Exploited - AllMusic The Exploited have influenced multiple bands such as Discharge, Stormtroopers of Death Agnostic Front, The Casualties, Anti-Flag,Anti-Flag's Biography at Allmusic and Musical style The Exploited has been categorized as punk rock, thrash metal, speed metal, crossover thrash, http://www.markprindle.com/exploited.htm punk metal, anarchist punk,Anarchist Punk - Allmusic }} street punkDon't Forget the Chaos - The Exploited by Allmusic - Retrieved August 11, 2015 and Lamey and Robbins (1991), p. 230. }} Originally playing street punk and oi!, The Exploited moved to a more aggressive style featuring elements of both crossover thrash and hardcore punk with their album Death Before Dishonour.The Exploited at Kill From the Heart Lyrical themes and gigs The Exploited has been controversial for their aggressive lyrics and rowdy gigs. They were considered "cartoon punks" by Ian Glasper. Glasper wrote: "For many, The Exploited were the quintessential second wave punk band with their senses-searing high-speed outbursts against the system, and wild-eyed frontman Walter 'Wattie' Buchan's archetypal orange mohican." The Exploited are known for their lyrics about anarchy, politics and anti-authority.The Exploited biography at AllMusichttp://www.stroeja.com/?id=486 As a band with lyrics that have anarchist themes, The Exploited's vocalist Wattie Buchan is an anarchist and openly hates politics. The Exploited have made songs about former British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and have expressed a disdainful view towards Thatcher. The Exploited's song "Maggie", a song from the band's album "Horror Epics", is about Thatcher. The Exploited's third studio album, "Let's Start a War... (Said Maggie One Day)", focuses on Margaret Thatcher and the Falklands War. Other topics of the album are police-driven riots, war, unemployment and hopelessness. Current lineup * Wattie Buchan - vocals (1979–present) * Wullie Buchan - drums (1983–1990,1993–present) * Irish Rob - bass (2003–present) * Robbie "Steed" Davidson - guitar (2001–2007, 2016–present) Former members Vocals * Terry Buchan (1979) Guitar * Stevie Ross (1979) * Stevie Hay, Hayboy (1979–1980; died 2013) * Big John Duncan (Jeff le Rennais) (1980–1983) * Karl "Egghead" Morris (1983–1985) * Mad Mick (1985) * Nig (Nigel Swanson) (1986–1988; died 2008) * Gogs (Gordon Balfour) (1989–1991) * Fraz (Fraser Rosetti) (1991–1995) * Jamie Buchan (1995–1996) * Arf (Arthur Dalrymple) (1996–2001) * Robby Davidson (Steedo) (2001-2007) * Gav Little (2007–2008) * Tommy Concrete (2011–2012) * Matt Justice (2008–2011, 2013–2016) * Robby Davidson (Steedo) (2016-present) Bass * Alan Paget (1979) * Colin Erskine (1979) * Mark Patrizio (1979–1980) * Gary McCormack (1980–1983) * Billy Dunn (1983–1984, 1996–1997) * Wayne Tyas (1984–1985, 1986) * "Deptford" John Armitage (1985–1986) * Tony Lochiel (1986–1987; died 2007) * Smeeks (Mark Smellie) (1987–1993) * Jim Gray (1993–1996) * Andy Lenihan (1997 (Beat the Bastards Tour)) * Mikie Jacobs (1996–2002; died 2013) * Eddie Meehan (2002) * Arf (Arthur Dalrymple) (2002 (on Fuck The System)) * Davey (Dave Peggie) (2002–2003) * Robert Halkett (Irish Rob) 2004-present Drums * Andy McNiven (1978) * Paul Gill (1979) * Jimbo (1979) * Glen Campbell (Dru Stix) (1979–1982; died 2016) * Danny Heatley (1982) * Steve Roberts (1982–1983) * Tony Warren (1989–1991) * Wullie Buchan (1991-present) Timeline ImageSize = width:1100 height:auto barincrement:15 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:lines1 value:black legend:Studio_Albums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1979 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1979 LineData = at:04/01/1981 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1982 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1983 color:black layer:back at:04/15/1985 color:black layer:back at:04/15/1987 color:black layer:back at:04/15/1990 color:black layer:back at:04/23/1996 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2003 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Buchan text:"Terry Buchan" bar:Wattie text:"Wattie Buchan" bar:Ross text:"Stevie Ross" bar:Hay text:"Stevie Hay" bar:Duncan text:"Big John Duncan" bar:Morris text:"Karl Morris" bar:Swanson text:"Nigel Swanson" bar:Balfour text:"Gordon Balfour" bar:Rosetti text:"Fraser Rosetti" bar:Jamie text:"Jamie Buchan" bar:Dalrymple text:"Arthur Dalrymple" bar:Davidson text:"Robbie Davidson" bar:Little text:"Gav Little" bar:Concrete text:"Tommy Concrete" bar:McGuire text:"Matt McGuire" bar:Erskine text:"Colin Erskine" bar:Patrizio text:"Mark Patrizio" bar:McCormack text:"Gary McCormack" bar:Dunn text:"Billy Dunn" bar:Tyas text:"Wayne Tyas" bar:Armitage text:"John Armitage" bar:Lochiel text:"Tony Lochiel" bar:Smellie text:"Mark Smellie" bar:Gray text:"Jim Gray" bar:Mikie text:"Mikie" bar:Peggie text:"Davey Peggie" bar:Rob text:"Irish Rob" bar:McNiven text:"Andy McNiven" bar:Campbell text:"Glen Campbell" bar:Roberts text:"Steve Roberts" bar:Wullie text:"Wullie Buchan" bar:Tony text:"Tony" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Buchan from:01/01/1979 till:02/01/1979 color:vocals bar:Wattie from:02/01/1979 till:end color:vocals bar:Ross from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1979 color:guitars bar:Hay from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1980 color:guitars bar:Duncan from:01/01/1980 till:01/01/1983 color:guitars bar:Morris from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1986 color:guitars bar:Swanson from:01/01/1986 till:01/01/1989 color:guitars bar:Balfour from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:guitars bar:Rosetti from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1995 color:guitars bar:Jamie from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:guitars bar:Dalrymple from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/2001 color:guitars bar:Davidson from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2007 color:guitars bar:Little from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2008 color:guitars bar:Concrete from:01/01/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:guitars bar:McGuire from:01/01/2012 till:end color:guitars bar:Erskine from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1979 color:bass bar:Patrizio from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1980 color:bass bar:McCormack from:01/01/1980 till:01/01/1983 color:bass bar:Dunn from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1984 color:bass bar:Dunn from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:bass bar:Tyas from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1985 color:bass bar:Tyas from:01/01/1986 till:06/01/1986 color:bass bar:Armitage from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1986 color:bass bar:Lochiel from:06/01/1986 till:06/01/1987 color:bass bar:Smellie from:06/01/1987 till:01/01/1993 color:bass bar:Gray from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1996 color:bass bar:Mikie from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2002 color:bass bar:Peggie from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2003 color:bass bar:Rob from:01/01/2003 till:end color:bass bar:McNiven from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1979 color:drums bar:Campbell from:01/01/1979 till:01/01/1982 color:drums bar:Roberts from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:drums bar:Wullie from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1990 color:drums bar:Wullie from:01/01/1991 till:end color:drums bar:Tony from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:drums Discography Studio albums *''Punks Not Dead'' (1981) *''Troops of Tomorrow'' (1982) *''Let's Start a War... (Said Maggie One Day)'' (1983) *''Horror Epics'' (1985) *''Death Before Dishonour'' (1987) *''The Massacre'' (1990) *''Beat the Bastards'' (1996) *''Fuck the System'' (2002) Live albums *''On Stage'' (1981) *''Live at the Whitehouse'' (1986) *''Live in Japan'' (1991) *''Live Leeds '83'' (2007) (LP-only release) Compilation albums *''Totally Exploited'' (1984) *''Twenty Five Years of Anarchy and Chaos'' (2004) Split albums *''Don't Let 'Em Grind You Down'' (with Anti-Pasti) (1981) EPs *"Army Life" (1980) *"Barmy Army" (1980) *"Dead Cities" (1981) *"Rival Leaders" (1983) *"Jesus Is Dead" (1986) *"War Now" (1988) Singles *"Army Life" (1980) *"Exploited Barmy Army" (1980) *"Dogs of War" (1981) *"Dead Cities" (1981) *"Attack/Alternative" (1982) *"Computers Don't Blunder" (1982) Videography *''Alive at Leeds'' (1983) *''Sexual Favours'' (1987) *''Live in Japan'' (1993) *''Rock and Roll Outlaws'' (1995) *''Beat 'Em All'' (2004) Music videos *"Troops of Tomorrow" (1982) *"U.S.A." (1982) *"Sexual Favours" (1987) *"Beat the Bastards" (1996) *"Never Sell Out" (2003) *"Chaos is My Life" (2003) *"You're a Fucking Bastard" (2003) References Notes and sources *Laison, Neil, "Punk of All Colours", The Exploited (2004), pp. 51, 78 * *The Exploited at Kill From the Heart * External links *Official website Category:Musical groups established in 1979 Category:Musical quartets Category:Scottish punk rock groups Category:1979 establishments in Scotland Category:Crossover thrash groups Category:British hardcore punk groups Category:Obscenity controversies in music Category:Oi! groups Category:Street punk groups Category:Musical groups from Edinburgh